


Rise of the soul’s heart

by Ace_ataku



Series: The Depth Of Illusive minds [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst and Drama, Chaos Emeralds, Developing Relationship, Family Drama, Family Loss, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Origin Story, Other, Rituals, Royalty, Side Story, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_ataku/pseuds/Ace_ataku
Summary: A side story from Celestial-altered Minds. An origin story of Eulalia Magdalena, a hedgehog who used to live in a hidden palace in peace who met a mysterious god-like figure, where paths have turn when Eulalia is gifted with expanded life and supernatural abilities.Eulalia belonged in a royal family in an isolated territory with a few roads that lead to their humble palace. One day, she wonders through the palace garden and met a soul guardian, Lazuli.Who guides her on the unknown paths of reality and the control of her gifted abilities. Who’ll she met the grief of loss and endure a new beginning once she unveils her future, to find one new spark she’ll never achieve.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Depth Of Illusive minds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811818





	Rise of the soul’s heart

Hello! I’ve been thinking about a little side story for awhile, and believe this is the best opportunity to explore further on Eulalia and her perspective connected to the soul guardian and the upbringing of Wiktoria’s existence! As much as I wish to involve in the main series, I felt like it would be a sudden forced subplot that won’t occur much...

it won’t be _too_ long and won’t have as many chapters, but I figured it could fill in some plot holes and answer some questions since it won’t be directly introduced on the continuing main story, so I thought it would be great if I made Eulalia her own story! ( and would also help in the upcoming future works of the series as well! ).

there’ll be mentions of a few Sonic characters later on in the story, I’ll even include some of the character tags later once I plan out everything in it’s own pace. 

in a possible future of an upcoming character that connects to most of the Sonic universe, considering this is only just a fanon use of it.( and how could I not?) I’ll create a side story of them once I’m able to introduce the character on here, with a possible appearance If the series starts to get more attention on the following first part or the storyline, or combined at least...we’ll see.

If I feel motivated by the great feedback while I still try to work my way up. I’ll happily appreciate on continuing the series within my own pace!

I’ll start updating a few chapters while school is at the brim of taking away my free time :) but I’ll take my time and _hopefully_ school doesn’t distance my inspiration and passion towards writing the series and side story.

I’ll probably delete/ archive this since this is only for announcement use only :3 Only when the first chapter releases.

I hope all of you are enjoying the series!


End file.
